Pele (Oceanic Goddess) (Earth-616)
"Eater of Land"; possibly Mama Lihune; impersonated Risque | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Akua (Oceanic Gods) | Relatives = Haumea / Papa (Gaea) (mother / grandmother); Rangi (grandfather); Kāne (father); Kapo, Namaka, Poliahu (older sisters); Laka, Lilinoe (younger sisters); Kā-moho-ali'l, Kane-'apua (brothers); Shark gods (siblings); Kanaloa, Kū, Lono (uncles); Hina (aunt); Whiro (possible uncle); Maui, Punga (cousins) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mount Pele, Hawaii; Celestial Hawaiki | Gender = Female | Height = 5'10" | Height2 = , variable | Weight = 300 lbs | Weight2 = , variable | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = , variable | Hair = Black | Hair2 = , variable | UnusualFeatures = Pele can alter her appearances and sometimes appears as a beautiful girl, an old woman or as a fire-spirit | Citizenship = Celestial Hawaiki | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Goddess of volcanoes fire, Patron deity of the Hawaiian Islands | Education = | Origin = Akua born mortal later apotheosized to godhood | PlaceOfBirth = Earth; Presumed somewhere on the island of Hawaii | Creators = John Francis Moore; Adam Pollina | First = X-Force #81 | HistoryText = Origin According to the myth, Pele is the daughter of Tame, leader of the Kahunas or Polynesian Gods, and Haumea, which lived once on Earth, until they were forced to march to his celestial kingdom of Hawaiki by the Celestial ones. Early years Pele and her sister Namaka competed by the right to become Gods, this rivalry was accentuated by the fact that Pele seduced the lover of her sister. She became the lover of Kanapua'a, the spirit of rain in Hawaii, and a "chauvinist pig". The ferocious fight that was fought between both sisters, caused the creation of the islands of Hawaii from extracted volcanic Earth rock. In the course of the battle, Pele was assassinated by her sister, but Tame revived her and turned her into a goddess. Furious, Namaka sent a series of spells that tied the mortal heart of her sister to the island of Kilauea, so that Pele could not leave. Modern days While the Punisher was in Hawaii investigating Jerry Lewis Lee, an old woman out walking her dog named Mama Lihune warned the Punisher of a bomb Lee hid in a volcano that would cause the volcano to erupt to force out the residents of Kona Estates housing program so Lee could raise the prices of his own property. The old woman called the Punisher "Kanapua'a". Later, as Punisher chased after Lee, Lee was unexpectedly killed by his own bomb when it exploded beneath him. Mama Lihune guessed that Pele had moved Lee's bomb. It is implied that Mama Lihune is Pele in diguise. In recent times, Pele, disguised as the mutant Risque, attracted X-Force to the island, for the mutant heroes to help her recover her mortal heart. Namaka nevertheless, wishing to prevent her sister from freeing herself, sent the Lava Men to fight against the mutants, who prevailed and recovered the heart of Pele, allowing the goddess to march to her father's celestial kingdom. During the Chaos War, when the Chaos King destroyed most of the divine realms of each pantheon, Pele, with her mother Gaea summoned the remaining gods to Mt. Halemaumau for the last moments of farewell. There, Gaea revealed to Hercules that she was the true font of creation, the first being to form out of chaos and that she was the true power source of what the gods can do. Pele helped Gaea teach Hercules how to to become the God of Gods. Despite her weakened state, Gaea still managed to teach Hercules how to use the nigh-omnipotent powers within him and imbued him with her own powers. War of the Realms During the War of the Realms Jimmy Woo created a Synthezoid to mimic her and fight against Sindr, Queen of Cinders | Powers = Pele possesses the various superhuman abilities common to the Hawaiian Gods. Shapeshifting: Pele also possesses vast shapeshifting abilities, the full extent of which aren't known. She has been known to appear as both a beautiful young woman as well as an extremely elderly woman. She can also take the shape of inanimate objects or even as a fire spirit. At will, Pele can also grow in size, up to heights of at least 20 feet. By accumulating high levels of infernal mana, Pele can control fire and magma, and project intense heat. | Abilities = | Strength = Presumably the strength of an average goddess, about 10 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Pele (deity) | Links = * Pele at the Guide to the Mythological Universe * Pele at the Appendix to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Geo-Thermokinesis Category:Shapeshifters Category:Volcanoes Deities Category:Fire Deities Category:Kāne Family Category:Gaea Family Category:Elementals Category:True Immortals